АЕК
АЕК - Цвета - желто-черные. Прозвища - турки, цыгане, мусульмане, т.к. команда была основана греческими беженцами из Анатолии после поражения Греции в Греко-турецкой войне 1919-1922. Сама аббревиатура AEK означает "Атлетический союз Константинополя". К тому же болелы с севера их называют "ханумья", что переводится как "итальяшки". Ультрас этого клуба называются "Original 21", но существуют такие маленькие, но активные группы как "Patissia", "Getto" и др. Имеют фан-клубы по всей Греции, а также даже в Лондоне, Мельбурне и Нью-Йорке и других городах мира. Традиционно левые, но всегда имели небольшое количество националистов. Если говорить об ультрас-менталитете, то "Original 21" были лучшими в Греции в 90-х в этом плане. У "АЕКа" есть официальная дружественная триада "АЕК" - "Марсель" - "Ливорно". История Фирма Original 21 была основана в 1982 году горсткой отщепенцев, покинувших Gate 21 - в ту пору, главную бригаду афинского клуба, сформировавшую горячую поддержку сторонников "турков" на секторе "Скепасти" стадиона "Никос Гумас". Однако, по мнению оппозиционеров, взгляды Gate 21 были не слишком радикальны, и, кроме того, фирма не лучшим образом проявляла себя в "третьих таймах". Искусство кулачного боя вкупе с тотальной поддержкой любимой команды (в том числе, и на выездах) привело к тому, что "оригинальные" в настоящее время являются третьей - четвертой по силе группировкой Греции: они явно уступают гегемонам из Gate 7 ("Олимпиакос") и Gate 13 ("Панатинаикос"), и бьются за третье место на пьедестале околофутбола с фирмой Gate 4 (ПАОК). Октябрь 1988 г. - Арис - АЕК http://img151.imageshack.us/img151/8519/greece134sx.jpg http://img151.imageshack.us/img151/517/greece129ko.jpg Перед матчем фанаты обеих команд слехстнулись в центре города. Полицейские отряды окружили пять сотен фанатов из Афин, чтобы эскортировать их на стадион, но это не входило в планы жителей столицы. Афиняне атаковали их, вооружившись камнями и палками, 11 полицейских получили ранения. на стадионе схватки между фанатами аека и полицией продолжились. 4 хулиганов из столицы Греции было арестовано. Сезон 1988/89 г. - Ларисса - АЕК http://img151.imageshack.us/img151/4729/greece143ka.jpg http://img151.imageshack.us/img151/1432/greece156gd.jpg http://img151.imageshack.us/img151/4651/greece176va.jpg http://img151.imageshack.us/img151/6774/greece160pz.jpg Беспорядки, в которые были вовлечены фанаты обеих команд и полиция, начались сразу после окончания матча. Полиция пыталась задержать фанатов АЕКа на стадионе, пока его не покинут все болельщики Лариссы, но это ей не удалось. Буяны из Афин прорвались в город в поисках хулиганов Лариссы. Оппоненты нашли друг друга, а полиции пришлось применить слезоточивый газ, чтобы усмирить обе стороны. Троих полицейских и троих граждан доставили в больницу. Кроме того, в процессе погрома множество машин вокруг стадиона "Альказар" было взорвано. Конфликт с Душаном Баевичем Баевич 8 лет был тренером АЕКа, выиграв 4 национальных чемпионата, местный Кубок, Суперкубок и Кубок Лиги. Но в 1996 году Баевич неожиданно принял предложение возглавить пирейский "Олимпиакос". Имя Баевича предали анафеме, и хардкор Original 21 неоднократно безуспешно пытался атаковать предателя идеалов. Потом он тренировал Панатинаикос. А потом снова пришло приглашение из AEK'а. Фанаты "турков" переживали сложную дилемму. С одной стороны, Баевич, конечно, предатель, Иуда, и все такое, но с другой - его профессиональные качества не вызывали никаких сомнений. Одна часть болельщиков его поддерживала, другая - во главе с Original 21, сделала все возможное, чтобы жизнь показалась Баевичу адом на Земле. Во время матча против "Ираклиса" помощник сообщил сербу, что на стоянке болельщики громят его автомобиль. Дело было в первом тайме. Взбешенный, Баевич прошел в подтрибунное помещение, после чего подал в отставку. В сезоне 2004/2005 он снова вернулся в "Олимпиакос", но был вынужден уйти, столкнувшись с крайним неприятием представителей Gate 7. "Ты уже предал всех, кого только можно! - кричали ему с секторов, - Убирайся, сука! Нам не нужны твои титулы, Иуда!". Баевич после долго перерыва вернулся на Балканы, где возглавил "Црвену Звезду"/ В сезоне 2007/08 Баевич вновь подписывает контракт с "Арисом". По поводу сложных отношений с представителями фирмы Original 21 Душан Баевич выразил робкую надежду на примирение: "Я жалею, что сделал кому-то больно. Мне и правда очень жаль. Но все мы любим АЕК, и я, надеюсь, сможем забыть о личных обидах. Я лично их уже забыл". Но фанаты все помнили. Квинтэссенция конфликта датировалась 7 августа 2010 года. AEK проигрывал скромной "Калитеа" из второго дивизиона со счетом 1:2, когда за две минуты до конца матча саппортеры Original 21 прорвали оборону стюардов, и выбежали на поле. Баевич поспешил покинуть газон, но его уже окружила толпа фанатов, выкрикивавшая тренеру оскорбления. Его несколько раз толкнули, ударили в спину, в шею, и повалили на газон, где нанесли несколько ударов ногами. Руководство клуба уговорила Баевича остаться на посту. Айваз Маннанов Story 1975-1982 The need for organised support for AEK, either for economical reasons or for the protection of all the fans with the desire to follow and cheer for AEK wherever it played, resulted in the first organised AEK supporters club, in 1975. The name of the Club was «Gate 21», which was nothing but the home stadium's gate where the loudest and most fanatical of the fans gathered. With slow and careful steps, but mostly with the courage and love of these youths, our dreams started to become reality in a basement in the Agios Nikolaos area in Athens. Some people ignored us, even more people thought this Club had to do with opposition to the state (it was quite fashionable back then, after all). There were others, however, who came close and gave all their love to this Club, and made it an integral part of their lives, building it stronger and stronger through their actions. It was the middle of 1982, when the young people that had started a few years back realised that the Club was going off-path, and was adhering to the original ideals and objectives less and less. The doubts soon turned into certainty that the Supporters Club was taking advantage of the supporters instead of creating the solid body of support for AEK that they wanted. The young fan who was one of the founders, ended up desperately trying to find the reasons behind this. It was impossible for this group of people not to fight as one, to be dominated by personal objectives; but it was true, and it could not go on anymore. Together with the most romantic, most passionate and strongest of the group, they decided to do something about the dreams-those dreams that were left simply as dreams-instead of leading that Supporters Club each and every day. The original reasons behind the establishment of «Gate 21» had been forgotten by so many of their incubators, and there was no other option than creating an ORIGINAL «Gate 21». And it was then, that in the name of the faith, the passion and the endless fight for AEK, «Original 21» was born... the first step towards the organisation that would make dreams come true (instead of making a few supporters wealthy). And despite the ignorance of most, who insisted that there was no reason for all this, ORIGINAL 21 became a way of life for those who believed in it. Those who, with the AEK scarf either in hand or covering their nose, followed the team religiously everywhere it went, no matter how many, no matter the price (both in money but most importantly in blood). Those, who always managed to cheer while next to this great love of theirs that familiar: «AEK, remember, Original 21 has come and is here with you!» With the rent running for another basement, this time in Zonara street in the Panathinea area, our dreams were no longer dreams. This place became SACRED, and the best way to FEEL the magic of being next to AEK. Something like the voices from the upper left corner of the famous «Skepasti» stands in the Nea Filadelfia stadium, that would not stop the cheers and the songs for AEK, and would sometimes also sing «ORIGINAL - ORIGINAL - ORIGINAL 21». You had to turn your head to see the people around this enormous black banner with the Skull, which became famous from the moment it was first erected in the middle of our «home». It was the same people that made the organisation a reality in 1982, that first showed this Skull that symbolises the death of the opponent but also the independence of this new favourite gate, 9-11, the world famous «Skepasti»!!! The favourite gate, a creation of our favourite president of the AEK football team, Loukas Barlos, who risked losing his own house for the team he led to so much glory in the late 1970s. The growth and power emerging from this small room in Zonara street was disturbing so many, that we were told we would never be able to last. We would never be able to last especially in that area, 200 metres away from the Panathinaikos stadium!! Little did they know that this was something that built more strength within ourselves, and made us so much more powerful and united against all odds, odds that we wished we always had against us! Very soon, another wish of ours was becoming true! We had found it! In Leoforos Alexandras, the avenue where the Panathinaikos stadium is, and only a short walk away from it. Our will and determination were such that not only did we rent it for some time, but we decided to BUY IT. This, our «domatiaki», will ALWAYS be ours, symbolizing our passion, never-ending fight for our hopes, our dreams, our ideals, the ideals that led to the breakthrough in 1982, all the qualities that throughout the years had created this strong FAMILY of Supporters. Along with our growth and increasing independence, came the times that we became the target for many of those who were either jealous of our dreams or opposed our goals. We have since been the easy target for anyone who dislikes strong ideals, endless passion and unparalleled devotion. They, however, have not made a single dent. We follow our dreams the same way we did in 1982, and all our daily battles have one and only aim: to uphold these same ideals that are behind the existence of AEK itself. IN GOOD TIMES - IN BAD TIMES - IN FALLING RAIN, SNOW, OR STONES - WE WILL BE THERE ORIGINAL GATE 21 - 1975 ORIGINAL 21 - 1982 Друзья и враги Original 21 поддерживает дружеские отношения с саппортерами французского "Марселя" и итальянского "Ливорно". Долгое время фестлайнеры "турков" хотели создать объединение с каким-либо сербским мобом (сербские фирмы после России наиболее тепло относятся к Греции - прежде всего, по религиозным причинам). Однако, эта идея потерпела крах сразу после вопиющей атаки, которую парни из Original 21 осуществили в отношении своего тренера Душана Баевича. Серба по национальности. Песни Trelenomai trelenomai dikefale mazi sou anastainomai Trelathika trelathika dikefale mazi sou katastrafika... Примечения Category:Греция